Un moment d'égarement
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Une nuit. Une seule nuit ensemble, ça ne peut pas avoir de conséquences. Si ?
**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec un OS sur l'univers de The 100 (qui ne m'appartient pas, je crois qu'il faut le préciser). Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je me décide à écrire une fic aussi tôt après avoir regardé une série, c'est dire si je l'aime.**

 **Une précision avant la lecture : j'ai écrit cette histoire juste après avoir regardé l'épisode 3 de la saison 3. Les délais de correction étant ce qu'ils sont (d'ailleurs, granz mercis à** Lentilles **,** AmandineH **et** AudeTK **pour leur bêta-lecture), je ne le poste que maintenant. Je ne prends donc pas en compte les événements des trois derniers épisodes. Voili voilou !**

 **EDIT 17/03/2016 : J'ai corrigé deux trois fautes après m'être rendu compte que le site m'avait mangé une partie de phrase.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une terrible erreur, voilà ce que ça avait été. Quand Clarke se réveilla ce matin-là, encore nue, Bellamy endormi à ses côtés, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une grosse, une énorme bêtise. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote, et c'était aussi injuste pour Finn que cela l'était pour Bellamy.

Elle était arrivée au camp la veille au soir, frustrée, énervée et complètement perdue. Ce garçon, celui qu'elle avait vu commettre des actes aussi atroces, ce n'était pas Finn, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il y avait forcément une autre explication. En rentrant, elle s'était enfermée dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre et n'avait pas bougé de son lit, le menton posé sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Elle entendait de nouveau les coups de feu, ressentait au creux de son ventre cette terreur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Finn, que les Terriens se soient finalement retournés contre eux. Elle revoyait Murphy, qui se tenait là, impuissant, tandis que Finn abattait vieillards, femmes et enfants. Chaque excuse qu'elle tentait de lui inventer tombait en poussières entre ses doigts. Oui, c'était une situation difficile, mais n'étaient-ils pas tous dans le même merdier ? N'essayaient-ils pas tous de faire de leur mieux pour que plus personne n'ait à souffrir, dans l'un ou l'autre camp ? Plus elle se ressassait la situation, plus elle lui en voulait et plus elle s'en voulait de lui en vouloir. Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de cela. Mais le Finn qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là n'était pas celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Les mêmes pensées passèrent en boucle dans sa tête, pendant des heures et des heures. Elle avait beau essayer de chercher, de comprendre, le comportement de Finn n'avait aucun sens.

Et puis, Bellamy était arrivé. Il avait poussé la porte de sa chambre, doucement. Il tenait dans les mains une assiette fumante remplie de viande et d'une sorte de purée de légumes. Il l'avait posée devant elle et elle avait mangé, sans appétit, simplement parce que l'idée de gâcher lui retournait le cœur. Elle avait vidé d'un trait le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait. Puis, il s'était assis à côté d'elle et il s'était tu. Il avait eu raison. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Elle l'avait embrassé la première. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir s'il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour abuser d'elle, mais c'était elle qui avait commencé. Elle l'avait d'abord embrassé doucement, un petit baiser tout chaste, un de ces baisers qu'on se fait quand on est enfant. Elle s'était sentie incroyablement bien. Pas électrisée, ni pleine de passion, comme la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé Finn, mais simplement bien, réconfortée, complète.

Alors, elle en avait voulu plus. Et il n'avait pas dit non.

Elle était assise sur son lit, les pointes de ses seins dures dans la fraîcheur du matin, la respiration lourde. D'abord, la panique la saisit. Que ferait-elle si Finn décidait de venir dans sa chambre, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Puis, elle comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, que le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté la veille l'empêcherait de ne serait-ce que songer à venir lui parler, et qu'elle avait beaucoup moins à se reprocher que lui, de toute manière. Cela dit, même après avoir rationalisé la situation, elle surprit son cœur à bondir dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un passer dans le couloir.

Pendant un temps, elle n'osa bouger de peur de réveiller Bellamy. Cela arriverait bien tôt ou tard, mais elle préférait que cela soit tard que tôt. Que ferait-elle s'il pensait que cette nuit marquait le début d'une relation entre eux deux ? Elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, si, elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas _comme ça_. Il était son ami, son égal, son frère, même. Quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire confiance, quelqu'un qui serait toujours là, pour elle, mais surtout pour son peuple. Il était tout ça, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était pas Finn.

Quand Bellamy ouvrit finalement les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils comprirent tous les deux immédiatement que chacun voulait que cette nuit ne soit qu'une nuit, qu'un moment d'égarement.

— Comment ça va, Princesse ? demanda Bellamy en se redressant.

— Mieux qu'hier… Enfin, je crois…

— Écoute, à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer…

— N'en parlons plus ! l'interrompit Clarke.

— J'allais le dire. En tout cas, je ne dirai rien, à Finn, sois tranquille sur ce point.

Elle hocha la tête et murmura un « Merci » à peine audible. Ils se levèrent tous deux et s'habillèrent dans le plus grand silence.

— En tout cas, dit Bellamy avec un sourire, j'espère que ça ne nous empêchera pas de travailler ensemble.

— Jamais, répliqua Clarke. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours sans moi.

Ils rirent doucement. Finalement, cette nuit n'avait pas changé grand-chose entre eux, du moins à la surface. Bellamy était toujours Bellamy, et Clarke se sentait toujours elle-même. C'était assez rassurant, finalement, de penser que tout n'avait pas à être compliqué. C'est sur cette pensée qu'ils se quittèrent et allèrent tous deux vaquer à leurs occupations.

* * *

Abby avait fait appeler Clarke à l'unité médicale au beau milieu de l'après-midi, sous le prétexte d'un examen de routine. L'adolescente savait cependant bien que sa mère ne profiterait de cet instant en tête-à-tête que pour lui faire la morale. Elle lui dirait de parler avec Finn, d'essayer de le comprendre. Elle lui raconterait comme la vie est dure pour tout le monde, et que le Peuple du Ciel devait se serrer les coudes s'ils voulaient espérer survivre. Clarke savait qu'elle lui dirait tout cela. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de l'écouter. Pourtant, elle se présenta quand même à sa mère.

Abby lui fit passer toutes sortes de tests, l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds et écouta même sa respiration. Quand elle eut fini tout cela, elle fit asseoir Clarke et lui tâta le bras à la recherche de l'implant contraceptif qu'elle lui avait fait poser à ses seize ans.

— Comment ça va, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

— Ça va, répondit Clarke dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Et Finn ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Abby regarda sa fille, de l'air désapprobateur que celle-ci attendait. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le scalpel qu'elle tenait et incisa la chair tendre du bras de Clarke, lui tirant une légère grimace.

— Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, et que tu penses que ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre vous. Mais s'il te plait, Clarke, ne t'enferme pas dans ta colère, d'accord ? Crois-moi, je sais à quel point la situation est difficile, elle est difficile pour tout le monde et nous avons besoin d'être tous ensemble là-dessus. Ce que Finn a fait était impardonnable, mais…

Clarke arrêta d'écouter à ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas entendre qu'elle avait tort, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être pardonnerait-elle Finn un jour, mais il lui faudrait du temps, énormément de temps, peut-être même des années avant d'être capable de le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Et chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle était renvoyée à son amour pour lui et au dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait à elle-même.

— Tiens, dit Abby en examinant la minuscule capsule qu'elle tenait au bout d'une pince, c'est étrange.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Oh, rien de grave, ton implant s'est simplement désactivé. Regarde, il est complètement noir alors qu'il devrait être blanc. Ça arrive parfois, mais pas après plusieurs décennies. C'est sans doute le changement d'environnement qui a causé ça. Enfin, je verrai en enlevant ceux des autres. Fais attention, ton cycle va peut-être être différent pendant quelque temps…

Après avoir fait semblant d'écouter les conseils de sa mère, Clarke réussit s'éclipser. Elle avait tant à penser en même temps que ce n'était pas un stupide problème d'implant dysfonctionnel qui allait la freiner. Elle avait une guerre à mener, et des amis à libérer.

* * *

Elle ne pensa plus du tout à cette histoire d'implant durant une semaine, trop occupée à mener à bien son plan contre le Mont Weather, à faire son deuil, à prier tous les soirs pour que Bellamy remplisse sa mission. Elle avait un poids sur les épaules, beaucoup trop lourd pour une seule personne, mais elle tenait tout de même bon. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Au milieu de ces problèmes, un autre était venu pointer le bout de son nez. Elle aurait dû avoir ses règles trois jours après cette fameuse nuit, mais elles n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Au début, elle s'en était réjouie : elle n'avait pas besoin d'un inconfort supplémentaire en plus de tout ce qu'elle subissait à ce moment. Cependant, les jours passant et le sang ne venant toujours pas, elle commença à s'inquiéter, à redouter ce à quoi elle ne voulait pas penser.

* * *

Elle partirait dès que possible. C'est ce qu'elle avait décidé après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait au Mont Weather. Elle ne pourrait pas en supporter plus, elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne pourrait pas regarder ses amis en face en se remémorant toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises pour les sauver.

C'était décidé. Arrivée au camp, elle rassemblerait quelques affaires, et partirait aussi vite que possible. Elle avait conscience de sa lâcheté et que fuir était loin d'être la plus noble des solutions, mais elle estimait avoir assez donné.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, qu'une petite chose à vérifier.

Elle se glissa dans l'unité médicale. Tous ses amis avaient été regroupés dans une autre partie du bâtiment afin d'être examinés, la salle où Clarke se trouvait resterait donc inoccupée pendant un moment. Elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps de toute manière.

Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dans un tiroir. C'était une simple boîte grise, munie d'un écran et d'un réservoir qui contenait des bandelettes surmontées de minuscules aiguilles. Elle avait vu sa mère s'en servir assez souvent sur l'Arche et son fonctionnement n'avait plus de secrets pour elle. Elle inséra une des bandelettes sur le dessus de l'appareil et appuya son doigt sur l'aiguille jusqu'à ce que perle une minuscule goutte de sang qui s'infiltra dans la bandelette. La machine ronronna dans sa main. Clarke ferma les yeux. Puis, la boîte émit un bref son strident. Doucement, Clarke ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre et ne put que faire face à la réalité.

Elle était enceinte.

C'était écrit noir sur blanc sur l'écran, cet écran qui semblait la narguer. Elle s'appuya sur le placard dans lequel elle avait pris la machine, et inspira, puis expira profondément, plusieurs fois de suite. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait su le jour où ses règles n'étaient pas arrivées, elle l'avait senti au fond d'elle-même. Mais le voir là, affiché devant elle comme une vérité absolue et indiscutable était une toute autre histoire.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, et remit précipitamment l'appareil dans son tiroir sans même prendre le temps de l'éteindre. Elle se retourna et vit Kane entrer, soulevant un sourcil étonné à sa vue. Il boitait encore un peu, ce qui rappela à Clarke l'horrible décision qu'elle avait prise à Tondc ce jour-là. Là encore, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

— Tout va bien, Clarke ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

— Oui… oui. Je cherchais quelques pansements et du désinfectant.

— J'ai bien peur que ta mère ne se soit tout accaparé. Tu devrais aller la voir quand elle aura terminé avec les autres. C'est une urgence ?

— Non, pas du tout, quelques coupures superficielles. Mais, il faudrait éviter que ça s'infecte.

— Oui, en effet. Ce serait bête d'avoir survécu à tout ça et mourir d'une septicémie.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire poli et pria pour que la machine ne se remette pas à biper. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'était plus sur l'Arche, et qu'un maximum de grossesses étaient ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à leur colonie, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à tout expliquer, surtout pas à quelqu'un qui irait tout raconter à sa mère. S'il savait, il l'empêcherait de partir. Il évoquerait la sécurité de son bébé, la responsabilité que cela représentait pour l'humanité tout entière. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela. Sa décision était prise : elle partirait. Son bébé ne faisait que confirmer sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle parte, pour l'emmener loin de ses démons.

* * *

Trois mois avaient passés et le ventre de Clarke s'était arrondi au point de ne plus laisser le moindre doute sur son état. Ses vêtements étaient petit à petit devenus trop serrés, elle avait donc dû chasser plus ce jour-là, pour pouvoir troquer ses prises contre du tissu et une grosse aiguille en arête de poisson. Niyalah, dans son habituelle générosité, et parce que Clarke ramenait toujours du gibier que les Terriens n'osaient chasser, lui avait fait cadeau d'une bobine de fil d'une fibre épaisse, semblable à du chanvre.

Clarke s'était donc assise près d'un ruisseau, en prenant soin de se soustraire la vue de tous. Elle avait dû apprendre à se faire discrète, depuis que la Nation de Glace la recherchait sans relâche, sous le nom de Wanheda. À cause de cela, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit d'autre que Niyalah, et avait teint ses cheveux en rouge à l'aide d'une racine qui, une fois écrasée, produisait un pigment puissant mais qu'il fallait réappliquer régulièrement car, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire résister à l'eau.

Tout en agrandissant ses vêtements, elle pensa à Arkadia et à tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis qu'elle en était partie. Elle essayait de se remémorer le moins possible de son ancienne vie mais, à certains moments, les souvenirs affluaient en elle sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle avait appris au fil du temps à ne pas les repousser, tout en ne les laissant pas l'envahir. Elle se demanda ce qui était advenu de sa mère : était-elle toujours chancelière ? La détestait-elle toujours pour ce qu'elle avait laissé faire à Tondc ? Elle repensa à ses amis, à Raven, à Monty, à Jasper. Comment accusaient-ils le coup ? Et Raven, pouvait-elle marcher désormais ? Comme à chaque fois, elle était prise d'une folle envie de les voir, de courir jusqu'à Arkadia, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, comme à chaque fois, elle renonçait aussi vite qu'elle y avait pensé. Elle avait fait trop de mal, elle avait trop à se faire pardonner. Et puis, retourner là-bas signifierait faire face à Bellamy et elle n'était pas encore prête. Il comprendrait tout de suite en voyant son ventre rond qu'il en était le responsable et il se sentirait obligé de la protéger, comme il se sentait obligé de protéger Octavia, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il se forcerait à être un père, ce père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais jamais ils ne seraient une famille. Ils ne le seraient jamais, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas _comme ça_.

En fin d'après-midi, quand elle eut enfin terminé son ouvrage, elle enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Ils étaient enfin confortables et même assez larges pour cacher ses rondeurs, ce qui était un plus appréciable.

Satisfaite de son travail, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle y avait placé la nuit précédente un piège à lapins et elle avait absolument besoin d'une prise pour mener à bien ses projets de chasse au fauve.

* * *

Vue d'en haut, Polis ressemblait à une gigantesque fourmilière. Clarke n'avait jamais vu une telle masse de gens en dehors d'un champ de bataille. Penchée à sa fenêtre, elle inspira profondément. Elle serait bien descendue, aurait adoré parcourir les rues et s'arrêter à chaque étal pour y découvrir chaque fois de nouvelles choses, des outils et des plats qu'elle n'avait jamais vus avant. Mais elle n'était ici qu'en qualité de prisonnière. Elle n'était qu'un joli bijou que Lexa agitait sous le nez de la reine de la Nation de Glace. Elle n'était plus Clark Griffin, elle n'était que Wanheda, commandante de la Mort en personne. Ce surnom la faisait finalement bien rire quand elle y pensait. L'incarnation de la Mort sur Terre portait la vie en elle. Quel beau paradoxe faisait-elle !

La conversation de l'après-midi avec Lexa l'avait épuisée. D'un côté, elle la détestait toujours autant, et de l'autre, elle était soulagée d'avoir été amenée chez elle plutôt que chez Nia. Elle avait de la chance d'être en vie, même si ce n'était que grâce à son intérêt politique.

Le soir venu, une servante vint lui apporter un plateau avec son repas. Elle n'avait jamais autant vu de nourriture pour une seule personne. Elle en grignota la moitié et garda le reste pour plus tard.

— Vous devriez la boire tant qu'elle est chaude, dit la jeune fille, en lui tendant une tasse fumante. La commandante insiste pour que vous en buviez tous les soirs.

Clarke prit la tasse et l'approcha de son visage. Le breuvage noir et épais dégageait une forte odeur de sous-bois, un parfum âcre et humide de mousse, de terre et d'humus trempé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Clarke en réprimant une grimace.

— C'est une décoction de champignons et de racines, préparée spécialement par notre guérisseuse la plus douée. C'est un peu amer, mais c'est très bon pour le bébé, vous verrez.

À ces mots, Clarke faillit lâcher sa tasse.

— Lexa est au courant ?

— Rien n'échappe à notre commandante. Et elle a particulièrement insisté pour que vous restiez tous les deux en pleine santé.

Clarke ne répondit pas et avala d'un trait le liquide âpre.

* * *

Même si Clarke savait que sa mère serait présente pour les négociations, elle eut un mouvement de surprise quand elle la vit courir vers elle. Elle se laissa enlacer, heureuse malgré elle que les anciennes tensions n'empêchent pas sa mère de l'aimer comme elle l'avait toujours aimée.

La discussion se passa exactement comme Clarke l'avait prévu, ne laissant le choix ni à Abby, ni à Kane. Ils deviendraient le treizième clan, il en allait de leur survie à tous. Tous l'avaient compris, maintenant, il fallait passer à l'action.

Abby, en tant que chancelière, fut rapidement appelée dans la salle du conseil afin de se présenter formellement, laissant Kane et Clarke seuls dans ses appartements. Pendant un temps, Marcus ne dit rien et se contenta de détailler Clarke de la tête aux pieds.

— Tu devrais lui dire, tu ne crois pas ?

— Dire quoi ? Et à qui ? demanda Clarke, en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

— Tu le sais très bien, Clarke. Et si tu ne veux pas le dire à ta mère, dis-le au moins à Bellamy. C'est son père, il a le droit de savoir.

Clarke, qui jusque-là avait tâché d'adopter une attitude nonchalante, se retourna vers Marcus.

— Comment vous… ?

— Allons, Clarke, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu manques à Bellamy. Tu manques à tout le monde au camp, mais surtout à Bellamy. Il fait semblant de ne pas être affecté, mais j'ai bien vu comment il s'est précipité pour te sauver dans cette grotte. Il tient énormément à toi, et je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

— Je ne compte pas le revoir, trancha Clarke, qui avait réussi à regagner une contenance. Pas avant un bon moment, en tout cas. Et puis, je pense que nous avons aujourd'hui des affaires plus importantes à discuter concernant notre peuple.

Marcus soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire dans l'état actuel des choses. Et Clarke avait raison, ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Abby pour faire de nouveau irruption.

— Ils nous recevront ce soir, dit-elle simplement en arrivant. Ce soir, nous deviendrons le treizième clan.

* * *

Clarke, allongée sur son lit, haletante, ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Son esprit n'était plus occupé par toutes ces questions politiques. Il n'y avait plus de place dans son cerveau pour la Nation de Glace, ni pour Arkadia, il n'y en avait que pour la douleur, une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais connue.

Assise sur un fauteuil à sa gauche, Lexa observait la scène. Derrière elle, le roi Roan se tenait debout, lui aussi très attentif. Dès les premières contractions, on avait fait venir tous les représentants des Clans. Ce manque flagrant d'intimité avait d'abord gêné Clarke, qui ne s'en était plus soucié quand la tension dans son ventre était arrivée à son maximum et qu'elle avait dû commencer à pousser.

Penchée devant ses jambes écartées, une vieille femme, qui était, à ce qu'avait compris Clarke dans son état de demi-conscience, l'accoucheuse de toutes les grandes familles de Polis, lui susurrait des encouragements dans la langue des Terriens. Nyko était présent avec elle. Clarke avait pu choisir un guérisseur pour être à ses côtés durant les derniers jours de sa grossesse, le choix s'était donc naturellement porté sur lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu appeler sa mère jusqu'au dernier moment, la situation était suffisamment difficile à gérer en l'état, pas besoin d'y ajouter une Abby subitement confrontée à l'idée d'être grand-mère.

Le travail avait commencé tôt le matin, mais ce ne fut qu'à midi que les cris tant attendus se firent entendre dans la salle. La sage-femme, après avoir sectionné le cordon, déposa le bébé, une petite fille, sur la poitrine de sa mère au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle tendit ensuite à Lexa un couteau, dont la lame n'était pas plus grande que celle d'un scalpel, mais semblait être tout aussi acérée. La commandante accepta cet étrange présent et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le grand lit, à côté de Clarke.

— Je suis fière de toi, Clarke. Tu as été brave dans cette épreuve.

Clarke ne put répondre que par un faible sourire. Lexa tendit les bras vers elle, réclamant l'enfant, que Clarke lui donna. On lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'elle devrait la confier à la commandante quelques instants après la naissance, pour procéder à des rituels, lui avait-il semblé.

On apporta un pot rempli d'un onguent sombre à Lexa, qui, du bout de son doigt, en appliqua un point sur le front du bébé. Elle prononça quelques paroles d'une voix basse et prit la main de la fillette. Elle posa le couteau sur la toute petite paume. Clarke voulut lever le bras pour l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Lexa appuya sur la lame, entaillant la peau sur un demi-centimètre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand une, puis deux gouttes de sang noir s'échappèrent de la blessure.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
